Rogue
by OPgoddess6
Summary: The story of Rogue, Ace's amazing mother, and the island of Baterilla.


Well, it's been a while since Portgas D. Rouge has been revealed and I've noticed that there aren't as many fanfictions about her as I thought there would be. So I'm contributing my own. Hope you enjoy!

---

It was a warm, sunny day on the island of Baterilla. The palm trees swayed in the cool breeze and a few birds overhead chirped happily. Below, there was a quaint little house with adobe colored shingles and a blossoming garden in the back. The sweet colors of the flowers and ripening fruits brought out the crimson red in the hair of the young woman who lived there.

A beautiful lady with long, wavy red hair stepped out of the small door. Her pale hands lifted slowly, albeit painfully, above her eyebrows, shading her green eyes from the blistering sun. She squinted, and then looked down towards the town. Her sleek, flowy sarong flapped at her legs as she started forward.

A few heads turned as she walked by. Who was this woman? And what was wrong with her that her complexion had turned so dull and she seemed to be breathing heavily. A few looked like they were going to approach her, but then stopped in their tracks as if a bear had stepped in front of them. Without a second thought they had gone right back to their original course.

Not ten minutes later, the woman had reached another house. This brick building was taller and older-looking than her own. It had blue shutters and a thick brick chimney, which was shooting out a thin gossamer of smoke.

"Good! She's home!" The woman shouted, smiling radiantly. She tucked a stray wisp of hair behind her ear and stepped up the stairs to knock on the door.

The door opened immediately. A woman with cropped black hair and piercing blue eyes stood in the doorway, looking surprised. She obviously hadn't been expecting company, especially not the one she had gotten.

After a moment she beamed, opening her arms and reaching in for a long hug. "Rouge!" She yelled, grasping her friend tightly.

"Makisa! It's been so long!" Rouge whispered into Makisa's ear, returning the hug with only half the force Makisa was using.

Makisa pulled back, frowning. She took Rouge's arm and led her inside, closing the door. Only a sliver of light from a window and the dim flicker of a few candles laid strategically around the area lit the dark room. The bright yellow loveseat against one wall looked particularly comfortable to the visitor, but she resisted sitting down for a minute while she stood under her friend's gaze.

Rogue looked completely emaciated and pale, with only a tiny hint of hue in her once rosy cheeks. Her voluminous hair had shrunken a bit; it still looked beautiful, but the glamour and glisten was gone. Her feet looked like they had traveled for miles without rest and- most prominent- her stomach had swollen three times its size and was half way covered by a pink floral shawl.

"Rogue." Makisa murmured. Rogue lifted her hand to her belly somewhat protectively, inhaling loudly as she did so, and spoke before her friend could say any more.

"Makisa, you're my best friend. You've met the man. I told you about him before you left for Cantora. That was fourteen months ago. I've been pregnant for eleven of them." She looked directly at Makisa's face, searching her eyes for an emotion. "Gol D. Roger was and will always be the Pirate King, and that fact won't change. But the child I carry now bears no sin. There is no need to take an innocent child away because of the sins of his father. He doesn't deserve a life of misery!" Rogue sobbed hysterically, dropping to the floor. Makisa kneeled in front of her, embracing her lightly without a word. Rogue covered her face and looked towards the closed window.

"The marines- they're coming for him."

Makisa looked up. That was what the Marines were here for? She had seen quite a few around the town- drinking, talking, hanging around, but most importantly knocking on every door. They had visited her own house just hours earlier. Said they wanted to know if she was pregnant, had any pregnant relatives on the island, or had any children. None applied. Now she knew why. "They're looking for Roger's blood line. They're planning to destroy any trace of him. And you... you're-"

"I've held this child longer than I'm supposed to. But I have to do whatever I can to save him. I'll keep him in me as long as I can… until they leave and stop this investigation, he shall be safe in my womb."

"Rouge, this is too much. Roger was an amazing man, but-"

"Haven't you ever been in love?"

The question startled her. "Well, yes but…"

"Then you should understand that I'll do anything for him. I know he wants his child to thrive. And if this is the only way then that's the way I'll do it."

Makisa was speechless. There was nothing she could say. When Rouge decided something she never let go. She was always a stubborn girl, ever since she was a child. They had been friends that long. When she decided she was going to grow her own garden she toiled and dug and planted all day long, giving herself multiple cuts and bruises along the way, and skipping school to wrap them up before a big storm. Any other girl would've given up and cried a long time ago but Rouge didn't let out a single tear. Instead she just grinned and picked the spade right back up.

"Of course, you realize what this would do to you."

"Yes, this child's life is far more valuable than mine." Rouge smiled, struggling to get herself back up. Makisa stood up with no effort at all, smirking, and offered a hand.


End file.
